Prophecy of Time
by ellaevair
Summary: Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Nevile, & more travel back in time. On their quest to go back to there original time they spend a year with the elves (LoTR), The Founders, Marauder Age, Ships GinnyHarry RonHermione, SirusRemus, LunaNevile, Jam
1. Silence

Prophecy of Time

Prolougue

Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Nevile, & more travel back in time. On their quest to go back to there original time they spend a year with the elves (LoTR), The Founders, Marauder Age, Ships GinnyHarry RonHermione, SirusRemus, LunaNevile, JamesLilly

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize

Ron

How could nothing be so incredibly frightening to him. He sat there listening for a sound, any sound, anything that wasn't nothing. Silence the sound with out an echo, meant people are endanger, for if there is silence in the headquaters that means everyone was at war. Silence had not been a sound he had heard before this war, for silence was never heard in the burrow. But Ron isn't at the burrow anymore, the burrow isn't there anymore. Silent tears of grief for there old house made there way down his already tear stained face.

Ginny

All Ginny wanted to do more then anything was to break the silence, to simply say that they would all be fine. But she didn't dare break the silence, or say such words that would fill her brother with false hope. For she new not all 9 of them could make it through this war alive, odds for her family were not in their favor.

So they sat there waiting, yearning to go outside and run away from it all. Away from Harry who haunts her mind throughout the day, from Tom who wrecked her life, from this war she would do anything to end, and from this silence, this echoing silence. But no one truly understood the fear behind this silence, in the Grimauld place, for only Ginny and Ron were left behind, so only they heard the echoing silence. As they waited not one sound came from the Grimauld Place, for neither of them would dare break the silence. For they feared what they have never known and silence they never knew.

Hermione

The odd absence of sound had also filled Hermione's house that day, with her parents and sister out. Silence used to be heard a lot more in the Granger's house but that had stopped when Hermione was six and Eleanor was born. Hermione's old world came crashing down, that day.

Ella said her first word Da at two months, her parents went nuts, but little Hermione new better she wasn't saying Da as in Dad she was just say Da for the sake of it. When Hermione was 8 she got an award for having the highest grades ever recorded in her small school, but her parents weren't there, they were at home because Little Ella at age 2, was reading, a whole year before Hermione had. When Ella was four they had her go into first grade with the six year olds, beating her sister, who had only gone into first grade a year before.

Then Hermione's owl had arrived, to her relief, she had finally beat her sister there was NO way that Ella could ever be a witch also, she hoped. At age sixteen Hermione loved her sister, but Hermione still held it against her sister that she had stolen her silence.

Downstairs a door slammed and Hermione heard Ella and her friend Lilly enter, "What's an owl doing in your kitchen" asked what seemed to be a very confused Lilly.

Hermione ran downstairs to take care of the problem and to grab her letter, but when she got downstairs her sister was reading her letter very carefully.

"Elle, give me my letter" Hermione calmly asked.

"No, Its not yours, yours is over there" Ella said pointing at the counter.

"Well then what are you holding"

Ella smirked "My Letter"

Hermione's Jaw dropped

Petunia Dursley

Petunia was not an oridanary muggle no, Petunia Dursley was a witch, but she never went passed her second year. For that year, she ended her connections with the wizarding world including her sister, at the age 13, for her sister would not so simply break her connections as petunia had. She would never speak of what caused her hatred for the world she used to love, for she had moved on. She married right after school at the early age of seventeen, around the same time her sister married but she did not know that. She did not know that until a year later, soon before Dudleys birth, when an owl zoomed into the kitchen scaring Vernon to death. Petunia grabbing the letter and quickly shooed the bird, and looked up to see a very purple, angry Vernon, "What the blazes was that." Trembling Petunia explained, well sort of explained, well she changed it a lot for one thing she wasn't a witch in her story, and she hated the wizarding world in this story but whatever floats Vernon's boat was good enough for her. Later that night in a small dark cupboard with only the light of a candle she read the mysterious letter. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she read the already tear stained letter, after reading it she placed it away under a floor board in the attic, near to were her old trunk lay. Soon the long forgotten items were joined by Dumbledore's letter, Lilly's trunk, and also her husbands trunk. And there the items lay forgotten by everyone but the one who had wanted most to forget.

But tomorrow was Harry's birthday and old wounds must be opened.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Trunks

Prophecy of Time

The Trunks

Summary: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Nevile, & more travel back in time. On their quest to go back to there original time they spend a year with the elves (LoTR), The Founders, Marauder Age, Ships GinnyHarry RonHermione, SirusRemus, LunaNevile, JamesLilly

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize

Harry

Harry Potter was laying on his bed in number five privet drive blankly looking upon the wall. This was what he did every day he slept, woke up in cold sweat pale and shaky from nightmares (not visions) of Sirius's death, then sulking the rest of the day, until sleep took him again. But at this moment someone had felt the need to tap on his door, and disturbed his sulking. He then proceeded to hear a thud of something heavy hitting the floor soon followed by a second thud. Slowly Harry got up to explore this new mystery, forgetting his sulking, he headed to the door. Upon opening he found two trunks. He proceeded to drag the trunks and inspect them, to his surprise the gold plated name tag upon one read Lilly Evans, while upon another was James Potter. He slowly built up the courage to open them, when a scream sounded from downstairs. He was then surrounded by pops and looked up to see remus lupin smiling down to him, handing a piece of gum.

A/N: Any ideas please say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DOUBT ANYONE READS THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
